Reginas Vergessen
by Lyvianne
Summary: Nach Staffelfinale 3: Regina kann es nicht mehr ertragen und will die böse Königin in sich wiederbringen. Mithilfe eines Vergessenzaubers löscht sie die Jahre seit sie Henry bekommen hat aus, um nicht mehr schwach zu sein und Emma zu vernichten die ihr schon wieder das Glück geraubt hat. "Liebe ist Schwäche"
1. der Trank

**Nach Staffel 3 Ende**

 **Kurzzusammenfassung der Folge: Marian die totgeglaubte Frau von Robin, ist durch Emmas Hilfe wieder da. Sehr zum Missfallen von Regina.**

 **Geschichte ist aus Reginas Sicht geschrieben.**

* * *

Es war nicht mehr länger zu ertragen. Als Regina sah, wie Robin seine wiedergewonnene Frau umarmte und sie selbst ganz vergessen schien, drehte sie sich um und lief hinaus.

 _Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Jedes Mal, wenn ich glücklich bin, wird es mir sofort wieder entrissen... Und das nun schon das dritte Mal durch diese Swan! Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Ich werde sie endgültig aus dem Weg schaffen...oh Robin...warum musste sie ausgerechnet deine Frau zurück bringen?_

Bevor sie noch irgendjemand in diesem Zustand sah, teleportierte sie sich nach Hause, wo sie weinend zusammenbrach.

Regina schlief nicht in dieser Nacht - zum Teil weil sie um ihren Verlust trauerte - aber auch weil sie schon damit begann einen neuen Plan zu ersinnen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später, stand sie in ihrem Verlies. Fast niemand hatte sie in dieser Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen. Mit bangem Blick sah Regina auf den Trank in ihrer linken Hand.

 _Sollte sie ihn wirklich nehmen? Was wäre, wenn etwas schief geht? Sie hatte für die meisten Eventualitäten vorgesorgt, aber das Schicksal war so eine Sache, besonders in ihrem Fall._

Sie vergewisserte sich, dass die Botschaft neben ihr lag mit der ersten Anweisung. _Sie würde sie schon ernst nehmen, da war sie sich sicher._

 _Sie wusste, dass sie wieder die böse Königin werde musste und das konnte sie nur auf diesem Weg._

Eine Sache wollte sie allerdings noch wissen.

Sie griff sich in die Brust und holte ihr Herz heraus. Es war noch heller geworden seit dem letzten Mal. Der leere dunkle Fleck fehlte, seit sie Henry hatte und seit sie Robin kannte, glänzte es sogar ein wenig.

Nach einem weiteren letzten Zögern, setzte sie den Vergessenstrank an die Lippen mit ihrem letzten Gedanken – _Ich liebe euch Henry und Robin über alles! Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir! -_ und schluckte ihn hinunter. 13 lange Jahre waren vergessen.


	2. Erwachen

„Was…? Was…tue ich hier?"

Mit dem Herz in der Hand wachte sie wie aus einem Traum auf.

„Wieso habe ich mein Herz in der Hand?"

Es sah ganz normal aus – schwarz, mit dem vertrauten dunklen Loch in der Mitte, welches sie mit nichts auszufüllen vermochte. Aus ihrem Instinkt heraus, setzte sie es wieder an seinen Platz und blickte sich in ihrem Verlies um. Alles wirkte irgendwie anders als beim letzten Mal. Einige ihr vertraute Dinge fehlten, während andere hinzugekommen waren. Als sie sich im Spiegel entdeckte erschrak sie regelrecht. „Wer ist das?" Ihre Klamotten waren die üblichen aber was war mit ihren Haaren geschehen? Sie reichten ihr bis zur Schulter!

Langsam dämmerte es ihr: Sie wollte wohl eine bestimmte Zeit vergessen, aber wie lange war diese Zeit? Wenn sie einen so radikalen Schritt ging, hatte sie auch meist gute Gründe dafür. Neben sich auf dem Tisch entdeckte sie einen kleinen Zettel, der mit ihrer Handschrift gefüllt war.

„Geh auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause und schließ alles ab. Vernichte jeden Zettel damit niemand bemerkt, dass du eine andere bist!"

„Warum sollte ich eine andere sein? Und mich noch dazu, wie ein Kaninchen, in meinem Haus verstecken? Ich würde zu gerne wissen was ich vergessen wollte…aber das ist schließlich der Sinn des Ganzen, dass ich es nicht weiß…"

Und damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus.

* * *

 _Tut mir leid für die lange Wartezeit!_  
 _Ich werde weiter versuchen diese Geschichte zeitnah weiter zuschreiben!_  
 _Danke fürs Lesen :)_


	3. erste Entdeckungen

Auf den Straßen begegnete ihr zum Glück niemand. Nur Granny's leuchtete aus der Ferne. Regina wunderte sich Musik und Gelächter von dort zu hören, bisher war niemand glücklich genug gewesen um so einen Radau zu veranstalten.  
Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich, aber sie würde schon noch dahinter kommen. Im Moment war die Königin ganz froh über diese Ablenkung. Als sie vor ihrer Haustür stand wurde sie erneut stutzig.

„Wie kann es sein, dass ich hier eine große Menge an Magie spüre?"

Sie prüfte all ihre Sinne und erkannte, dass um ihr Haus ein Schutzzauber aus Blutsmagie gelegt war.

„Nein! Woher stammt die Magie? Ich habe dieses Land genau aus diesem Grund erwählt wegen seiner Magielosigkeit!"

Auf jeden Schlag gefasst, ging sie vorsichtig durch den Zauber in ihr Haus hinein. Erleichtert bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung, dass sie selbst diesen Bann gelegt haben musste – was bedeutete: Sie konnte wieder zaubern. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, konnte sie noch nicht sagen.

Drinnen hatte sich ebenso einiges verändert. Regina schaute sich erstaunt um bis sie auf dem großen Tisch in der Mitte einen weiteren Zettel, ähnlich dem Ersten, erblickte. Sie nahm in zur Hand und las:

Egal was du jetzt tust, dein neues Ziel ist es, eine gewisse Emma Swan zu vernichten und zwar restlos! Sie ist diejenige die, die Schuld daran trägt, dass du jetzt in dieser Lage bist!

„Wer auch immer das war – Vernichten konnte sie gut! Und es würde mit Sicherheit genug Gründe dafür geben!"

Zerstöre die gesamte verdammte Stadt, wenn es sein muss, aber achte dabei darauf zwei Menschen zu verschonen: deinen Sohn Henry Mills

„ ICH HABE EINEN SOHN?" vor Schreck ließ sie fast das Papier los.

und den Dieb Robin Hood (Vermeide jeden Kontakt mit ihm!). Wenn du ihnen dennoch ein Leid zufügst, wirst du dich auf ewig dafür hassen.

Verstört und mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie die Zeilen. Sie war offenbar sehr wütend gewesen, da das Papier an manchen Stellen einen Schaden davon getragen hatte.

„Was ist hier nur geschehen? Keine dieser drei Personen kenne ich….und doch….offensichtlich bedeuteten sie mir einmal etwas."

Sie las noch einmal genauer.

„Warum habe ich einen Sohn? Das ist doch gar nicht möglich!"

Instinktiv fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch.

„Wer soll der Vater von ihm sein?"

Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf die nahestehende Couch, ehe sie weiter ihre vernebelten Gedanken durchforstete nach zumindest einem Fünkchen ihrer Erinnerung.

„…aber, dass ich einem Dieb aus dem Weg gehen soll, ist einfach! Warum sollte ich überhaupt etwas mit SO jemandem zu tun haben?"

Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Diese Sohn-Geschichte interessierte sie im Moment viel mehr. Einer Eingebung folgend, ging sie durch das Haus um eine Bestätigung der Ereignisse zu finden. Überall entdeckte sie kleine Details die ihr anders in Erinnerung oder ihr komplett unbekannt waren. Schließlich stieß sie die Tür zu Henrys Zimmer(sie erwartete im Grunde in ihr zweites Arbeitszimmer zu gehen) auf und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Es ist wahr!" rief sie aus. „Hier lebt er…aber wo ist er jetzt? Lebt er überhaupt noch?"

Langsam streifte Regina durch das Zimmer. Auf dem Regal stand ein Bild von ihr mit ihm im Arm, welches sie genauer betrachtete.

„So sieht er also aus….er sieht mir gar nicht ähnlich… ist wohl nach seinem Vater geraten, wer auch immer das sein mag!"

Sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen wo er wohl war…Sie lächelte. Die Königin wusste nicht weshalb, aber allein dieses Gefühl ein Kind zu haben, machte sie auf eine Art und Weise glücklich, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Andererseits – am Ende hatte ihn nun ihre Mutter so wie sie es von ihr verlangt hatte? Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und wurden immer düsterer.

„Stopp! Ich sorge mich schon um ein Kind, von dem ich bis gestern noch nicht einmal wusste…"

Wenn er nicht hier war, gab es bestimmt auch dafür einen Grund! Es hatte vermutlich etwas mit ihrer Mission zu tun, diese Emma zur Strecke zu bringen. Ein Gähnen entkam ihr. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr und sie stellte fest, dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Ausgeschlafen erdachte es sich einfach besser böse Pläne.


End file.
